A Brother's Touch
by nikham3
Summary: A horrible incident occurs and something happens to Zack that HE WILL NEVER FORGET. My first Suite Life of Zach and Cody fanfic, I had to change it to T, sorry! COMPLETE!
1. getting over the accident

A Brother's Touch

London was taking Maddie, Zack, Cody, and Merrial on a road trip to celebrate her 16th birthday. Zack, Cody, and Maddie sat in the back while Merrial sat in the front seat. London loved being alone with her friends, even though she really didn't show it. She was learning to drive faster, but not too fast. London couldn't wait to get to the ski-lodge where they were staying for a few weeks. So she drove a little faster. She didn't really know what happened but there was another car, and it hit them, she guessed, from behind right and it hit Zack…

Carrie arrived at the hospital minutes after she heard the desperate phone call from London, that said:

"Carrie, help! I just wanted to have fun with a responsible adult and my three friends but there was this other car, and it hit Zack, but not the rest of us and," London started.

"It is okay London, I will be there as soon as possible," Carrie had answered.

Now she was here and the white walls surrounded her, and London sat, with the make-up running down her face, in a chair nearby. Maddie sat there also crying, and then there was Cody, who was trying really hard not to cry. Merrial couldn't even remember who Zack was. Carrie started with Cody.

"Cody, honey, it's okay to cry. You were there, you saw it. I would feel the same way…" Carrie started.

"Mom, I don't want to cry. I want Maddie and London to stop crying, so I am showing them how tough I am."

"Cody, I am just telling you, it is okay to cry if you want."

"Thanks mom."

Carrie then went over to the crying Maddie, sitting alone in the corner.

"Maddie, dear, it's okay, he'll be fine," Carrie said.

"No he won't, Zack and I both fought over who would sit in the middle, and I won. If he would've been in the middle, I would've been in his place instead."

"That's okay, Maddie. You don't have to blame yourself, he will be fine, you know Zack, he…" Carrie burst into tears. "He always, finds, a, way!"

"Carrie, he'll. Be. Alright. I'm. Sure. Just, cry." Maddie finally said.

Carrie leaned her head on Maddie's shoulder and they cried together. The doctor came out.

"I have news for you- one- two- three- four- and I think five. Um, Zack is in a coma," he said.

"Will he be alright doctor?" Cody asked.

"If he wakes up," the doctor said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Cody burst into tears. "I don't want him to die!" he screamed.

They all repeated it and went back to their crying.

London stood on top of a chair in the small waiting room, "Guys, it's not your fault! It's mine, I should've never taken you to the ski-lodge, and we should've never been in that car with me behind the wheel. I'm a bad driver!" She yelled as she burst out into tears again.

Carrie patted her on the back and went back to leaning her head on Maddie's shoulder. The doctor came back again.

"Zack is awake. He has some minor head injuries, and some nasty scrapes you don't want to see!" He announced.

"Can I see him, doctor?" Carrie asked.

"Only one person can, and you have to decide."

They all looked towards Carrie, but Carrie looked at London.

"London, I think you should talk to him, you are the one who, well you know, got him where he is. And he might not forgive you if you don't go see him," she said.

"But you're his mother!" London replied.

"And his mother thinks you should see him first," Carrie answered.

London left her purse in the waiting room and walked quietly into Zack's hospital room. Zack laid there, his face pale, on the white bed. London walked over to him; she leaned down and sat on the seat next to the bed.

"Zack," she said, "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"That's okay," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm London Tipton, whose dad is the owner of the hotel you live at."

"I live in a hotel, cool!"

"Zack, this isn't funny, why don't you know all this already?" London asked, serious.

"Why do you keep calling me Zack?" he asked.

"That's your name, don't you remember?" she asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Nope, now what else do I need to know?" he answered.

London ran out of the hospital room and straight to Carrie's arms.

"London, what's wrong?" Carrie asked.

"Zack doesn't remember me."

The others gasped. London bent her head down on Carrie's shoulder and began to cry. "Let me give it a try," Carrie said. So she got up and London bent her head on Maddie's shoulder and cried away all her makeup. Carrie went into the room. There lay Zack on his white bed, waiting for someone to join him.

"Honey, it is going to be alright," Carrie said to him.

"Ew, don't call me honey," Zack replied.

"Oh, right, I forgot that you don't like that name. Um, Zack, you are going to be fine," Carrie covered.

"Stop calling me Zack, I want to be Freddy," Zack whined.

"It is your name Zack, therefore people call you by it," Carrie reasoned.

"I don't want to be Zack!"

"Well, whoever you are—do you even remember anything?" Carrie interrupted herself.

"Nope, and I was just about to ask you who you are," Zack answered.

"I'm your mother, you have a twin, and I am the singer at the hotel we live at."

"So we do live in a hotel? Wait, a twin?"

"Yeah, we do, and your younger brother's name is Cody."

"Cody, what kind of name is that? Why can't it be Jimmy?" Zack answered.

"It is your brother's name and I named him like that. Don't you even remember your brother?" Carrie asked.

"No."

REVIEW! I love you people! Oh yeah, this is my first Suite Life fanfic, so don't be mean!


	2. finding the cure

Zack looked at Carrie, "Can you bring him to me so I can see him?"

Carrie nodded and went back out into the waiting room. "Cody," she said, "Zack wants to see you." Tears filled Cody's eyes.

"Mom, I don't want to. He won't be the same. Let Maddie go, he will want to see her," Cody answered.

"Okay Cody, but you have to go in sometime," Carrie sighed. She nodded towards Maddie. Maddie nodded solemnly back and walked into the white room. Again, Zack's face was white and it matched the bed.

"Whoa," Zack said. "Hey babe."

"You remember me!" Maddie jumped up and down in joy.

"You're Cody right?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm Maddie."

"Phew, I like that name better."

"Zack, you're in love with me practically. But, I don't like you because I am 3 years older than you. So I always push you away and you keep getting at me. It is fun after a while, and I kind of miss it. Zack, come back, let your memory go into that empty head of yours," Maddie said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I can see why I liked you. Maddie, you are my kind of girl!" Zack answered.

"Zack, this is serious. You were in a coma, you woke up, and now you don't remember anything. Please, tell me you remember something from before the accident, please!" Maddie begged.

"Hmm, let me think."

Flashback from Zack's point of view: There was a headrest, where some old lady's red hair stuck out from the top. Then there was a noise. It was singing. The tune was old and very unpleasing, but yet I could hear one of the persons in the car singing along. It seemed to be a country song. "There's no place like hommmmmmmmmmmme…" the voice half-sang/half-yodeled. I remembered putting my hands over my ears and closing my eyes. There was a scream. Two screams, girl screams. Then there was an old woman scream, and a yet another girl scream. I opened my eyes and saw a light, a bright light, and then I heard the voices scream even higher. Someone fell on top of me, and, and, it all went black.

"Wow, Zack, I'm sorry," Maddie said. "I didn't think you knew so much. Wait a minute, if there was two girl screams, that was me and London, then the old lady scream was Merrial, and then who was the last scream? Oh my goodness, it had to be…"

"My mom?" Zack asked, interrupting.

"Your mom wasn't with us, darling."

"Wait, as soon as the first two screams started, the singing stopped. Then came the old lady scream, and then the girl scream," Zack added.

"Cody was singing! It had to be Cody!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Wait, my twin BROTHER yodels and screams like a GIRL?" Zack was surprised.

"'Fraid so. Wait, who fell on top of you then?" Maddie replied.

"Um, I don't know, I blacked out, remember?"

"Well, it sure wasn't me. Was it a girl?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, I think so, but not one I've seen so far. She was a bigger girl, like 20 or sumthin'."

"Well, that certainly isn't Merrial, London, or Cody. It had to be the person who hit us!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Who hit us?" Zack asked.

"A woman, she was about 20, had blonde hair, lots of make-up on, and was as skinny as a twig, literally, I have her ID number," Maddie explained.

"Yeah, it was her!" Zack shouted.

"I wonder why she was impacted so much, as to fly out of her car and land on you," Maddie wondered.

"Maybe she didn't have her seatbelt on?" Zack asked.

"No, well, that could've happened, but she had to be way like, lifeless to fly that far."

"Maybe she died of a heart-attack seconds before the accident?"

"She was 20! Hmm or maybe…"

"She was stung by a killer bee's nest just before the collision!" Zack shouted.

"She was drunk!" Maddie exclaimed, finishing her sentence.

"That's a good guess too, but…" Zack started.

"Zack don't you see? It is not London's fault that you're here right now! It's the other woman's!" Maddie exclaimed again.

"So that means we can SUE HER!" Zack exclaimed as he laughed maniacally.

"Zack, she can be put in jail if we can prove it. The only way I will prove it, is if you get better to help me, so get well soon!" Maddie replied, and she kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

The others were so happy to see that she didn't come out of the room crying. She explained to them what she had figured out, and they all agreed. When Zack was well enough, they would take down that woman. Cody would do anything like that in order to not see his brother in a hospital bed. So he agreed too. The night was over, and the company left Zack to sleep in his bed, and they would be back the next morning.

Cody stayed up all night figuring out how they would bust that evil doer. He clicked away at his computer, in the lonely room, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zack's empty bed. He turned around fully to face the bed, and he saw Zack lying there. Cody's eyes opened wide, for he knew that Zack was in the hospital. So he looked over the Zack that sat on the bed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, everyone told me I'm your twin, so I believe it. Now, Cody, you have to help me get better first before we can crack the case. The doctors say that I won't go home for a week unless I get better sooner. Help me Cody!" the Zack explained.

"If you're Zack, how are you here?" Cody asked.

"I'm in your mind Cody, we have twintelepathy, remember?" Zack said.

"Right, now you said _I _have to get you better?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust the rich girl, Maddie doesn't know as much as you, and Mom… let's not even go there. Cody, there is a formula, I'm not allowed to tell you, but in those long minutes I was in the coma, God told me. God told me you have to figure it out, and you have to give it to me, so I can get out of here."

"Zack, did you really see God?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I did. He's pretty cool. But Cody, there is no time to waste; I won't let you sleep until you find that formula. Oh, and you might want to think about using Mom's cookies…" Zack clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Thanks, but I better get started. Bye Zack," Cody replied.

"Bye Cody," Zack murmured with his hand still over his mouth. Zack disappeared in a blink, and Cody went back to thinking.

Seeing as it was 3'o'clock in the morning, Cody realized that his mom was asleep and he needed supplies to test with. He took Zack's advice and took a few cookies to test on. He also took with him milk, eggs, paint, flour, food coloring, and peanut butter. First he took some of his mother's cookies and put them on his desk. He crumbled them up and filled the cracks with milk. He mixed the flour with food coloring, and sprinkled that over the top. Then he cracked an egg on top of it and painted the whole mixture, and then frosted it with peanut butter. Then he went into the kitchen and put it in the microwave. A blue light flashed in the microwave when the cooking was done, and Cody's eyes went really big. The thing looked delicious, it was a blue, fluffy, puff and Cody stared at it in awe.

"How do I know it works?" he asked aloud. He looked at his project again, and decided he would try it. He would see if he remembered more. He took a bite. "This is really good!" Cody exclaimed after finishing his bite. He zoned out while looking at the puff and suddenly there was a flash. He could remember things! He remembered that when he was one years old he flushed his mother's earring down the toilet, and he remembered that Zack had had amnesia before when they were two. Cody let out a shout. He jumped up and down. His sleepy mother entered the room.

"Cody Martin, it is 4'o'clock in the morning!" Carrie exclaimed.

"I know Mom, but try this!" Cody shouted.

Carrie took a bite and her eyes lit up. She, too, zoned out and came back again. "Cody, I still remember you flushed my earring down the toilet," she said as she gave him an evil look.

Cody shouted again. "Mom, I can cure Zack!" He ran into his room and out again with his clothes on and yelled, "Mom, we have to go now!" Carrie's eyes lit up, and without changing, she jumped in her car and they drove down to the hospital.

They rushed into Zack's room. Cody gasped. Zack wasn't in the bed, but Maddie was.

Good chapter, do you think? I like it, and I had nothing to think of for the cure part, so I made something up of course! Hope you like it; I am done with this chapter finally!


	3. booking Ms Johnson

"Maddie?" Cody asked. "What are you doing here?" He nudged her to wake her up.

"Um, I can't remember!" Maddie cried.

"WHAT?" Carrie demanded. "Where's Zack?"

Maddie cried. "It's okay Maddie," Cody reassured her. "We'll find Zack. But why are you here?"

"I think my mom was driving me to the store. I was going to get flowers for Zack. And then there was this woman, blonde hair, really thin, she was there, and then it went black. Cody, I'm sorry, I've got no idea where Zack is," Maddie replied.

"That was the woman from the accident!" Cody exclaimed. "She hurt you enough that they sent you here, but what happened to Zack?"

"Let's ask the front counter," Carrie answered. "Excuse me," she said to the receptionist, "do you know what happened to Zack Martin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and 13 years old?"

"The little boy?" the receptionist said. "Some woman checked him out an hour ago; I thought she was his sister, so I let her have him."

"Did she have any paperwork? How could you let a child out of the hospital without knowing where they're going?" Carrie accused.

"She said her name was Carrie Martin, I looked it up and it said Carrie Martin under mother. True, she looked a little young, but it might've been a teen pregnancy," the woman said.

"She's Carrie Martin!" Cody pointed at his mother.

* * *

"Sorry, but all I can do now is describe the woman," the receptionist said.

Carrie called the cops and they came right away. The receptionist described the woman to the police, and some squads were sent out to look for her.

"Do you have anything we can scan for fingerprints?" one cop asked.

"Yeah," the receptionist answered, "She signed this paper with this pen." So they did a fingerprint check. The laptop on which they scanned the evidence showed a picture of a woman exactly the same as the way the receptionist described her. The woman, Cody remembered, had been the same one in the accident.

"That's her!" Cody shouted. "She hit us in the accident!"

"So then she is to be charged of kidnapping and drunk driving?" an officer suggested.

"Yes," another agreed, "if we can find her."

* * *

So they sent out more squads with the news. Some were sent to put on radio warnings and TV station warnings. Carrie and Cody stayed with Maddie, with the doctor.

"Maddie," the doctor said, "with all that's going on, we just want to help you so you can help Zack. Now let's see here, you must've been bleeding, do to the clothes you were wearing earlier."

"DARN!" Maddie shouted. "That was my favorite outfit!"

"Yes, but there is more to life than clothes," the doctor sighed. "You must've been bleeding a lot. You also have a bump on your head, and your right arm bone is fractured."

"So," Carrie recapped, "She has a bruise and a broken bone?"

"Yes," the doctor said again, "But we're going to need money to pay for the surgery for her arm. Her mother doesn't have enough money to pay, and we were wondering…"

"I can't do it!" Carrie cried. "I have to feed my family!"

"I'll do it," Mr. Mozeby said, walking into the room. "You can take my money I have saved for a year."

"Mr. Mozeby," Maddie's eyes had tears in them, "You would do that for the candy counter girl?"

Mr. Mozeby nodded, "When you really care about someone, you'll do what is best for them."

"Maddie!" London exclaimed as she ran into the room. "I would pay for your surgery, but I'm paying for Zack's search party. Oh, I'm sorry, but do you want to go to Hollywood next weekend?"

Maddie nodded. London ran back out of the room.

"So we'll begin surgery?" the doctor nodded to Mr. Mozeby. Mr. Mozeby agreed and they took Maddie into a room where they perform surgery on her.

"Well," Cody said, "that was a nice thing for you to do, Mr. Mozeby."

"Thank you Cody," Mr. Mozeby sighed, "I hope everything works out okay."

* * *

"We found Zack!" an officer shouted as he burst through the hospital entrance.

"What?" Carrie asked him. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine! The woman took him to the park, where we found them sitting on the bench, Zack was so scared of her; he wet his pants."

"Oh my goodness!" Carrie exclaimed. "Does he still have amnesia?"

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" the officer suggested.

Zack walked through the doors. "Hi people!" he said.

"Zack!" Cody hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, you're that guy that I was talking to in the dream!" Zack exclaimed.

"It wasn't a dream!" Cody shouted. "It was our twin-telepathy!"

"What's that?" Zack asked. Finally someone was aware of the good-looking puff Cody made.

"Eat it," Cody demanded. Zack obeyed, and his eyes lit up.

"Cody!" Zack shouted. "I'm okay again! Where's Maddie?"

"She's in surgery," Cody answered. "Her arm is broken."

"Thank you Cody! I remember now!" Zack shouted. "I hope Maddie comes out okay."

"She will," Carrie said, "And the best part is that woman will be put in jail."

"After court," a police officer interrupted. "She claims he walked up to her and sat next to her on the bench."

* * *

**At court a week later:**

"Do you promise to speak the truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the judge asked the witness in the testifying seat.

"I do," the woman said.

"Now tell me," the lawyer for Zack started, "You were just driving along at night, and you saw this accident. There was a blue car, belonging to this woman here, and a navy convertible, belonging to London Tipton. What else did you see?"

"Well," the witness said, "the light turned red for the way the blue car was going, and green for the convertible. Then there was a sudden flash of light, and there was a body flying through the air. I slammed my brakes, and so did everybody else. The next thing I know, there was an ambulance, a fire truck, the whole shebang."

"Now," the lawyer said to the audience and the judge, "the body wouldn't have flown through the air if it had been, say, fully conscious and aware that it had crashed, because the impact was not that great. First, she wouldn't have flown if she had been buckled securely in her seat. Second, her body was way too limber than a normal body should've been. I am suggesting that this woman was drinking too much the night of the accident, unless you can give us a different explanation, Ms. Johnson."

Ms. Johnson, the accused woman stood up, "Mr. James, I was not drinking the night of the accident. I am light-weighted, you see. I am below the normal weight level of my age, and that is what caused me too eject. I admit: I didn't have my seatbelt on, though."

"Ah," the lawyer sighed. "But, why are you so light? You can't be so abnormally skinny without a reason."

"I have bulimia," Ms. Johnson muttered.

"Can you say that louder?" the lawyer asked.

"I have bulimia! I was fat as a child and I had to lose weight to become my job!" Ms. Johnson yelled.

"What exactly is your job?" Mr. James, the lawyer asked.

"I am paid to have sexual relationships with men," Ms. Johnson sighed.

"SICK!" Zack shouted from the desk across the aisle. Carrie reached from behind him and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, but the simulations on my dear friend's laptop," Mr. James motioned for his assistant's laptop, "shows that someone your weight couldn't have possibly taken so much distance. You had to be asleep or unconscious." He played the simulation of a stick figure set to 75 pounds flying through the air a lot lower than Ms. Johnson flew.

"I admit it!" the woman burst into tears. "I was drunk, the man I was with forced me to drink!"

"That may be another case we have to solve," the judge interceived. "But for now, you are sentenced to 10 years in jail for drinking and driving, and for kidnapping."

The Bailiff came and took the woman away, and the crowd rejoiced. Maddie slapped a high five to Cody with the other hand that didn't have the pink cast on it.

"Thank you Cody," Zack said.

"You got it bro!" Cody replied.

Maddie hugged Zack, "You were really tough through this, you know." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

I hope you liked it; that was the final ending. Miracles do happen, so expect the impossible! May your days be merry and bright!

* * *

Thanks to:

Goliath, I am glad you were interested, and I hope your question was solved.

Collins, thanks for your support.

Music Maestro, thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind as I write my stories. You weren't too mean.

GaladrielEvenstar, for always being there when I need a friend, and when I am feeling like nobody likes my stories!

Thank you also for those of you who review after this chapter, at least I will know some people read it. Push the review button nowor Bob will find you!


End file.
